1. Field of the Invention
With respect to the classification of art as established in and by the United States Patent Office, this invention pertains to monitoring and auxiliary stimulation of the breathing of infants and young children suspected to be subject to apnea. Monitoring apparatus is well known, but visual and noise alarms do not always bring a response. The present invention provides an auxiliary response to stimulate and waken the infant being monitored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A careful pre-Ex search in the art was made and included in the many patents in this field were monitoring and auxiliary means as follows: U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,658 to GIBBON, as issued Jan. 8, 1957. This patent shows a rocking bed apparatus, but no auxiliary means to stimulate an infant whose respiratory rhythm changes and is cause for alarm. An auxiliary stimulator is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,173 to DEATON, as issued May 1, 1973. This shows electronic signals derived from the monitoring device with the foot of the patient receiving a directed "stream of pressurized fluid (air) against a portion of the patient's body (foot) to provide cutaneous stimulation thereto." The instant device provided by the Applicant is a motorized or vibrated and gently striking member that lightly contacts the patient's sole of the foot and/or neck in response to the alarm being activated.
Also found in this search was U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,586 to PETIT, as issued Aug. 27, l974, and involves a monitor of the respiration of a patient and provides an illuminating signal. There is no additional auxiliary device actuated in response to the monitor signal. A U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,799 to FRANK, as issued Apr. 20, 1976, shows a monitor whose alarm causes a pillow device to be actuated and provide "momentary inflation of a pneumatic means adapted for placement under a patient to raise the patient and induce loss of equilibrium for startling the patient from a natural respiratory respiration pattern." The device of this application is effective only after monitor signals are sent and then only to startle the patient into an awake condition whereat and whereby the awake condition increases the degree and speed of respiratory movement. Also noted were U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,885 to LAWSON, Jr., as issued Mar. 27, 1979, which is another alarm device, but shows no auxiliary means for inducing a response for increased breathing. Also noted was U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,771 to FRIESEN et al, as issued Mar. 27, 1984, which, like the prior patent to LAWSON, uses a pneumatic mattress arrangement to provide a monitor rather than an auxiliary means to induce an increase in respiratory actuation.
It is important to carefully monitor certain physical characteristics or physiological parameters of certain hospital patients. Small, premature infants are often subject to transient cessation of respiration, termed apnea. Additionally, the condition of infant patients having heart conditions must be monitored carefully to detect variations in the heart rate. A number of different types of monitoring techniques have been heretofore developed to monitor these and other physiological parameters, as for example, impedance pneumography commonly used to monitor respiratory changes.
Many prior monitoring devices have relied upon a visual or audible alarm which is actuated upon the detection of the physiological parameter variations, after which a nurse or doctor must initiate emergency treatment. Such treatment often comprises, especially in the case of premature infants, cutaneous stimulation by thumping or pinching the patient's body.
The cessation of respiration, or the inability to get one's breath referred to as apnea, is a serious problem which becomes dangerous especially in premature infants where such occurrences are frequent. It is understood that repeated attacks as well as prolonged attacks of apnea are factors which carry a poor prognosis both for life and for subsequent mental development resulting from irreversible cerebral damage sustained during these apneic episodes. The best prospect of reducing harmful effects of lateoccurring apnea is through constant surveillance, preferably using some automated device to alert attendants so that stimulation through resuscitation can begin promptly. As a consequence, apnea monitoring of premature infants has become an accepted practice in most institutions.
Upon detection of an apnea episode, a visual or audible alarm is generated to call the attending nurse for prompt manual stimulation of the infant in an attempt to terminate the episode by restoring normal breathing. Alertness and responsiveness of the nursing staff is important as it becomes more difficult to obtain a positive response to stimulation the longer the apnea persists. Naturally then, most apnea monitors are designed to provide an early alarm. Unfortunately, however, most of these apnea episodes are of a short duration and occur almost randomly during any day of neonatal life. Thus, they place an unnecessary burden on the nurse to the extent that in some cases it is conceivable that the alarms may even be neglected.
The purpose of the present invention is to avoid some of the problems incurred in apnea monitoring by early stimulation of the respiratory distressed patient. The preferred innovative technique of automatic mechanical stimulation in the present embodiment is directed to suddenly startle the infant into a natural respiration pattern.